Autumn Springs
Also known as the Autumn Groves this place has a natural autumn theme to it. It may also be stated that this area has geysers which if sat in will remove Ice blight and causes the hot drink affect only if you stay in, but if you exit you will not have that buff anymore. If you go higher up the trail, it will get colder and some areas might contain more geysers. once you get to the colder areas you will need a hot drink, or you could sit in a geyser but that buff will disappear if you leave the geyser. Higher elevations may also have ledges made from rock which can be leaped off of to mount monsters. There are also about 14 areas, 6 of which require a hot drink, while the rest don't require any sort of buff. The base camp has a short cut to area 4, suggesting that the base camp is on one of the higher up cliffs. Monsters The current monster are Glacimre, Jaggi, Jaggia, Great Jaggi, Gargwa, Kirn, Kirin Subspecies, Zinogre, Baggi, Great Baggi, Arzuros, Lagombi, Phacrudon, Aptonoth, Popo, Kyurepsuku, Nargacuga, Kechawacha, Kelbi, Felyne, Melynx, Bnahabra, Altoroth, Aruserutasu, Generu Serutasu, Kushala Daora, Remobra, Ioprey, Iodrome, Gypceros, and Kunchuu. Areas Base camp The camp is upon a cliff surrounded with beautiful scenery of autumn themed trees and plants with a dirt trail leading down hill. There is a short cut near the edge of the cliff where you may leap of to get to Area 4. Area 1 There is a small clearing in which there is scenery surrounding the area. leads to area 2 Area 2 Still part of the clearing from area one there is a few geysers in the area. leads to area 3 and 6 Area 3 There are some geysers in the area which have a small clearing around the geysers suggesting plants don't grow near them, although there is still scenery in the area/background. leads to area 4 Area 4 A small clearing where there are many tall cliffs above, and the area is covered in autumn scenery with a few geysers on the side. leads to area 7 and 5 Area 5 Becoming more forested it is starting to get slightly colder. Leads to area 6 and 8 Area 6 Still becoming a forested area, there is small patches of snow leading to area 7. Leads to area 7 Area 7 Still very forested there are snow patches in the area. leads to area 8 and 10 Area 8 Less trees are here and a large clearing full of geysers is in the area. Leads to area 9 Cold areas Area 9 Being snowy and cold it now requires a hot drink, while there are a few geysers in this area. Leads to area 10 Area 10 There is a giant rocky ledge in this area that leads to area 6. Leads to area 11 and 6 Area 11 Still very cold and snowy the trail up stopped and there is a snowy clearing. Leads to area 12 Area 12 This area has a few geysers and is starting to get really cold. Leads to area 13 Area 13 A large clearing full of geysers is found in this area. Leads to area 14 Area 14 Barely any monster go here and is the peak of a mountain, though the is a small area for fighting. I will add more information about the three new monsters, and the area. thanks. I may also change the area a bit Category:Areas